Pregnancy
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: Jade finds out shes pregnant,she then decides she wants a abortion,but then when they have to play parenting for a month she changes her mind.Will Beck make the comitment though?Bade.Cade.
1. Chapter 1

Parenting

It was a whole month until I could have my abortion.I didn't want to tell Beck incase he got mad.

I walked into Sikowitz class,coffe in my right hand.

"Jade,your late."Sikowitz moaned.

"Sorry."I apoligised.

"I was explaining to the class its parenting week,you need to pick a informed me.I was dreading this.

Tori vega raced up to Beck and immediatly asked him.I glared at him like i do when i want to say your dead if you say yes.

"Well..sorry but im with Jade."He told her.I was rejected.

"Ok well that seems ok,Cat and Robbie,Tori and andre,Beck and Jade,Trina and Liam."Sikowitz said,sipping his coconut.

"You can collect your babys tommorow from the hospital."Sikowitz told us.

"Are sacks are in the hospital?"Cat asked.

"No,Were using real babys this year."Sikowitz explained.

Cat and Robbie kissed.I felt a wave of morning sickness hit me.I hurried to the bathroom.

"Sorry Jade!"Cat said,thinking the reason I was vomiting was because of her and robbie kissing.

Beck caught up with me."You ok?"He asked.

"Course."I replied,not looking him in the i hated lying to him,but I couldn't tell him the truth,he would leave me.

He lifted up my head and kissed me I stepped out the toilet,Cat stepped in then walked out,holding the pregnancy stick I had taken.I ran out of the bathroom immediatly.

"Jade wait!"She shouted,running out holding my pregnancy stick in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Parenting

It was Tuesday.I had been ignoring Cats calls,texts and emails all day.I was dreading had to go to the hospital and pick up are babys.I can't do this.I'll probably crack.I mean its not fair on me,its like Sikowitz is trying to make me feel angry.I always hated that coconut sipping guy.

"Jade,you ready?"Beck asked,walking towards his new black mercedes.

"Not really."I replied,a little took my hand.

"Jay dont will be great practise for when we have a kid of our own."Beck explained.I wanted kids,I couldn't be a scared that when I have mood swings I will take it out on the not having kids,not now,not EVER!I wanted to tell him I wasn't ready,but he seemed so excited.I will tell him,when the times right.

I sat next to Beck in his deserved better than me.

"Beck,I look at your smile and theres plenty of girls out there,why choose me?"I asked.

"Because I can imagine holding your hands when there wrinkled and coverd in agespots.I imagine us when were sixty in the park with our grandchildren."He said.  
I found it so touching,but did he really have to bring up the topic again?

We arrived.I was shaking like a leaf."You ok?"Beck asked.I nodded.

I walked into the hospital,water in one hand and a pram in the other.

Beck talked to the office lady,while I had so many thoughts rushing around my Beck find out?Will he leave me?What will happen with the baby?These thoughts that kept and kept re-appearing in my head.

"Well and follow 'll be looking after baby Scarlett."The lady said,smiling at us.

I went into the baby isle,Cat was also there.I dreaded her telling Beck,but she didn't,in fact she just gave me a warm welcoming was she acting like nothing had happend?I just didn't nurse Roberts showed me baby had sparkling green eyes and she had a cute smile.I smiled straight at the look of her."Miss west would you like feeding her some warmed up milk?The nurse asked me.

I nodded.I cradeld her in my she sipped the milk she started and Beck laughed at this.

"So can we have the adress you'll be staying at with little Scarlett?"She asked us.

"29 Casparian road."I awnserd.

Beck pushed her in the pram,he played with her as he did was nothing holding me back from telling him now he likes kids,apart from my would make the perfect father figure,I wish I would make a great mother.I knew that wouldn't never come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Parenting

**_Sorry Its so will get longer soon._**

Scarlett had woke me screaming was so loud!I hurried over to the yellow cott.I lifted her up carefully,supporting her back.I smiled at her,she was so tiny.I was beggining to change my mind about the whole abortion thing,I've been fine around Scarlett.I think Beck would like to have a child to.I would adjust to parent hood after about a it wouldn't turn out so bad.

"Shhh."I told Scarlett,wrapping her up in her silky red put his arms around my neck."Your a natrual."He told me smiling.I tucked my hair behind my ear."Thanks,you've not been to bad yourself."I was the perfect time to tell him."Beck,I need to tell you something."He looked at me.I quickly smelt my armpettes."After a shower."I said,rushing to the bathroom.

20 minutes later.

My hair was in a ponytail,my streaks hidden.I was wearing a black t-shirt with the words GOTH written in bold letters.I was wearing some skinny jeans,and some shaded brown boots.

"You look cute."Beck said,picking up a chip.

"Thanks,but I need to tell you somethin,you love me right?"I said.

"Course,At least with you your not a knocked up cow aye?"Beck really hurt inside,but I just smiled,removing my hand from his.

"So you wanna say?"He asked me.

"I need to go and pee."I said,quickly making a exuse to get away from Beck.I went in the room me,scarlett and beck shared.I sat in the corner and began crying.I can't belive Beck said that.I couldn't hide in my room all day,so i went to the hallway,but as I went to go down the unwinding stairs i tripped on Scarlettes pink sport car toy.I felt dizzy,and my head was came rushing towards me and he immediatly phoned a paramedic.I was so scared.I hope Scarlett was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Parenting

I could feel the warmth of Becks breath leaning over head hurt alot.I slowly opened my eyes,I scanned the was was I?

"Jade!"Shouted Beck.I smiled.

"A doctor will be coming to check on you soon ok?"Beck informed me.I realized what had happend.I renember all happend so fast.I tripped over Scarletts was Scarlett?

I leaned up,before a doctor came in.

"Hello Jade,its good to see you feeling any better?" asked me.

"Well my head feels a little soar,but apart from that im ok."I told him.

" going to run a few scans,after that you'll be ok to go." told me.

I smiled,showing my apreciation.

half a hour later

*****  
came into my room and told me the results.

"Well Jade both you and the baby are fine!" said,grinning baby,I forgot all about the baby!

Beck looked at me,I really should of plucked up the courage to tell him.  
"Why didn't you tell me Jay?"He asked,not beliving I would hide something like this from him.

"I was going to,but then the comment you made about me not being pregnant really lowend my confidense.I told him.

Beck sighed."Oh Jay im so sorry,I was only know that I would be delighted to start a family with you."Beck reassured me,rubbing my hand.

"Really?Its a big would have to get a job,look after me-"I stopped.

"Jay I know that its a big thing,but not as big as my love for you."He said,kissing my forehead.

That was so cute of him to say.I guess we would be a ok family after so glad that Beck told me that,he must really love me...


	5. Chapter 5

Parenting

I picked up my new black leather bag.  
"Ready?"Beck asked me,getting Scarlett in her carseat.I only had another 2 was going to be horrible withouth her,but im having one of my own so i'll survive.

"You Bet."I said,patting my was my twelve week scan.I grabbed my was was in a blue cup that said keep calm and leave me alone.I got this cup from Cat.I had recently been seeing her and we actually came up with some names the other days,Ella,Louise or Abi for a girl,or Charlie,Parker or Luke for a liked Abi and Parker.I liked them to.I could imagine a Abi west or a Parker West.

Cat was taking us to the hospital today,because Becks mercedes was going in for a beeped her horn sevreal times.I put on my shades,before stepping into Cats polished cherry red did she aford that?I thought to myself.

"So do you find out when the sex is?"Cat asked.

"No,thats in a month,this is just a checkup to see if its ok."Beck explained.I nodded.

"Oh thats cool,so what are you going to do when you get fat?"Robbie asked,Robbie was tagging along as him and Cat were dating.

Beck nuged him."Not cool dude."Beck told him.

I ignored him,I didn't even think about this.

Cat stopped as we finally got nerves were rising.I sipped a bit of my coffee. I can't belive im finally doing this.

Beck took my hand as we enterd the immense white building.

"Hello! and , follow me!"The nurse said,grinning at us.

We followed her,Cat and Robbie were waiting in the waiting room with Scarlett.  
The nurse made me lie on the bed and she applied some gel to my belly,It was freezing.I couldn't help but giggle.

"It looks like the babys fine,would you like to know the sex?"She asked us.

"Already?"We asked.

Me and Beck exchanged looks.

"Yeah."I replied.

"Well one girl,one boy."She told us.

"What?"I asked.

"You were aware they were twins right?"She asked.

"NO!"I angrily shouted.

"well is there any twins in your family?"She questioned,looking at us.I can't belive I didn't realise,I had a twin sister,my mum had a twin and so did my gran.  
Oh god,I've screwed up,how am i going to cope?

Beck rubbed my shoulder,this was his way to tell me it was all going to be ok,I didn't think it would not capebal of it,no way in hell,but theres no way out,not now,not Beck are going to have to make a commitment,we need to be good parents for the sake of our children.


	6. Chapter 6

Parenting

It had been 2 weeks since we had recived the news that we were expecting was being really supportive,even Tori,but only to Beck,wich just made me clench my fists.

Beck had bought me some coffee.I was had left us.I had to go back to school tommorow and see stupid sikowitz!  
"Wanna do something tonight?"Beck asked me as he passed me the cup of coffee.

I nodded,beofore grinning.

He smiled,before kissing me on the forehead.

I was going to Cats,I needed to help her on are acting project on romeo and juliett.

"Hey your here Bezzie!"Cat shouted,she was holding the script in one hand.

"ROMEO!"I yelled,neeling down and pretending to cry.

Cat clapped.

"So whats the latest with you and Beck?"Cat changed the topic.

I rolled my was always updated on my love life.

"Well were just going out to a little meal,actually it starts in a hour,wanna give me a makeover?"I informed Cat

she clapped her hands,she LOVED giving people makeovers.

1 hour later..

I was wearing a pastel dress.

My hair was curled.

My eyes were smokey grey.

My lipstick was bloodred.

I decided to go to the venue that Beck had left me.

I arrived there,I was blinded of the sight of red roses champaigne and had a pink rose in one gave it to me.

We tucked into our meal and as i cut my cake there was a gorgeous silver ring with a huge crystal in the middle of wanted me to marry him?I dont know about this?I've had so much to deal with?what am i going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Parenting

******  
My eyes were filling with water.I couldn't belive he was willing to marry me,we were only 17.

"Jaydlen April West,I love you with all my heart marry me?"Beck said,getting on one knee.

Oh my god,he was so sweet.I want to spend the rest of my life with him,why not?By now all my makeup had run and i was a mess.

"Yes!"I shouted.

Music started playing and Cat and Robbie appeared.

This was the best day ever,Im getting married!I think I'll wait until July the 23rd,thats the day my mum and dad got married on.

The next morning at school

*****  
"Jade,Beck,Cat and Robbie stay behind please."Sikowitz said,placing his coconut on the floor beside him.  
"I heard about the wedding!Congratulations!Now if you kids are looking for a caterer my girlfriend,Mandy runs her own would need some help,thats where Robbie and Cat come into this."Sikowitz explained.

I was amazed that Sikowitz was being so nice!Me and Beck looked at eachother,and we agreed to his generous offer.

"Heehee this will be so cool!"Cat said.

"Wait how much will it cost?"Beck asked.

"Nothing,as long as Cat and Robbie help!"Sikowitz replied.

I started juming up and down.I felt so happy!

We began walking off.

"Oh Shapiro loose the puppet though or else..."Sikowitz said.

I got home and I realized how much the wedding dress would be,so I had to do something I really didn't want to do.

I knocked on the painted blue opened it.  
"Jade?"She said,so confused why I was knocking on her door.I stormed into her living room.

"So what brings you here?"Tori asked me.

"Well,as much as I hate to admit it i need your help.."I admitted.

"Go on."Tori said,she was loving me asking her for help.

"Well your mum designs wedding dresses right?"I continued.

"Oh!Now i understand,do you want a wedding dress?"Tori asked.I nodded.

"Ok,I'll do it for free as long as im one of your bridsemaids."Tori explained.

Urgh!That Vega is so annoying!I dont want her at my wedding,but fine,as long as she gives me a free dress.

"FINE!"I replied

She smiled.I walked out,slamming the door behind.

"That Cow is gunna pay,Beck will be mine..."Tori said.


End file.
